Off with her head
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: La tête de Mary reposait sur le billot. La hache allait bientôt tomber. Comme bien d'autres femmes ayant marqué la vie d'Elizabeth, Mary Stuart allait être décapitée. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.


Bonjour camarades !

Il faut croire que j'ai été inspirée mais me revoilà pour un deuxième texte sur la série Reign. Cette fois ci le point de vue d'Elizabeth, un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et une figure historique que j'apprécie. Il y a dans le texte des références à la série _Les Tudors,_ que j'avais beaucoup aimé et quelques divergences historiques et scénaristiques par rapport à la série que je n'ai toujours pas terminé (mais je sais comment ça se termine pour Mary, difficile d'éviter les spoilers et les cours d'histoire).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plusieurs femmes avaient marqué la vie d'Elizabeth. Sa mère, ses belles-mères, sa demi-sœur, une amie et sa cousine et rivale, Mary Stuart.

Elle n'avait que trois ans lorsque Anne Boleyn, sa mère, avait été exécutée sous ordre de son père, le roi Henry VIII, pour adultère et trahison. Un témoin de l'exécution avait décrit la dignité et le calme dont sa mère avait fait preuve, à quel point elle était touchante. Le bourreau s'était arrangé pour qu'elle ne voit pas l'épée arriver et couper son cou. Dès que sa mère avait été arrêtée, la vie de princesse d'Elizabeth n'avait plus été que méfiance et solitude. Exilée, elle ne gardait comme dernier souvenir de sa mère qu'une femme apeurée et suppliant pour sa vie, suppliant pour elle, sa fille et son père, froid, cruel. Malgré son jeune âge, Elizabeth avait ressentit toute la détresse de sa mère pour les protéger et la colère de son père. Pourtant sa mère n'avait rien fait de mal rien que de vouloir la protéger, la protéger de tout. Parce qu'Anne Boleyn était détestée, n'était pas reconnue comme étant la reine légitime d'Angleterre, elle savait que la légitimité de sa fille allait être contestée toute sa vie. Elle savait tout ce que sa mère avait fait pour monter si haut, pour tenter d'imposer une réforme religieuse mais aussi à quel point elle avait aimé son père. Sincèrement. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Henry s'était lassé d'elle, comme toutes les autres et le seul et véritable crime d'Anne avait été de ne pas donner d'héritier mâle. Mais Elizabeth été là, plus forte que tout, admirée et crainte. Son règne était un âge d'or. C'était sa vengeance, pour sa mère.

Katherine Howard n'était pas parmi les belles-mères qu'Elizabeth avait préféré. Elle n'était pas des plus intelligentes, frivole et surtout avait trahi son père. La hache lui avait tranché le cou à elle aussi. Des années plus tard, Elizabeth avait compris à quel point Katherine était jeune, trop jeune. Elle n'était qu'une enfant qui n'était pas faite pour être reine, qui aimait la vie, trop, qui était juste humaine et qui l'avait payé, d'un prix bien trop fort.

Elle avait appris qu'avant sa mort, Katherine Howard avait déclaré préférer mourir en tant qu'épouse de Culpepper, son amant, choquant l'assemblée. La jeune fille qu'elle était alors avait été aussi choquée mais plus tard, elle trouva cette annonce courageuse. Katherine avait été la seule à dénoncer, d'une certaine manière, la cruauté d'Henry VIII, de dire à quel point elle avait été malheureuse et combien son pauvre amant lui avait apporté de la joie.

Et après avoir vu défiler nombres de femmes cajolées et admirées pour êtres ensuite rejetées sans remords, être exécutées ou craindre pour leur vie parce que leur seule et unique faute aura été de ne pas pouvoir donner un héritier mâle à l'Angleterre, toutes brisées par le même homme, son propre père, elle s'était fait le serment de ne jamais se marier. Quand elle l'avait annoncé à sa sœur, Mary Tudor, cette dernière l'avait regardé avec crainte et tristesse, parce qu'elle aussi avait souffert, avait été séparée de sa mère, Catherine d'Aragon qui était morte sans jamais avoir pu revoir sa fille, ignorée par son père. Mary était devenue Mary la Sanglante et Elizabeth, bien que n'approuvant pas les actions de sa sœur, comprenait son comportement, du moins une partie, parce qu'elle avait été ignorée qu'elle n'avait pu trouver réconfort que dans la religion.

Elle avait du se battre pour accéder au trône, sa propre famille, son frère, sa sœur et sa cousine Jane Grey s'étaient mis sur son chemin. Elle avait été emprisonnée mais elle était là, sur le trône, couronnée et fière. Elle était reine.

Mais désormais c'était Mary Stuart qui menaçait sa position sur le trône et Elizabeth avait une nouvelle ennemie. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé des approches pacifistes, de chacun des deux côtés. Parfois elle aurait aimé que tout se passe autrement et que dans un futur idéal, le monde se souviendrait d'Elizabeth Tudor et de Mary Stuart, reines d'Écosse et d'Angleterre. Un moyen de prendre leur revanche sur tous ces hommes tremblants à l'idée de voir une femme dotée d'intelligence et au pouvoir.

Elle était reine et seule, désespérément seule. Ses rares histoires d'amour ne s'étaient pas bien terminées. Elle était seule et était condamnée à être seule. Pourtant elle avait cru que Lola Narcisse pouvait être son amie. Elle était jeune, intelligente et seule elle aussi, loin de son mari qu'elle craignait mais dont elle éprouvait néanmoins de l'affection, loin de ses amies et loin de son fils. Elle avait fait revenir Jean, parce qu'elle se souvenait à quel point avoir été séparée de sa mère avait été douloureux et elle avait cru que Lola l'aimait en retour mais elle l'avait trahie et elle avait été tiraillée toute la nuit précédent son exécution. Elle aurai pu la bannir de la cour, l'exiler et ne jamais la revoir. Lola serai encore en vie et Jean ne serai pas orphelin. Mais elle était reine et elle devait montrer que quiconque tenterai d'intenter à sa vie en paierait le prix.

Les tentatives d'évasion de Narcisse et le souvenir de sa mère et même de Katherine ne purent rien, rien du tout. Lola devait mourir et ça lui brisait le cœur, parce qu'elle allait devoir tuer son amie, même si celle-ci acceptait sa mort sans rechigner, digne, comme l'avait été sa mère. Et alors que la hache s'abattait et que le cri de douleur de Narcisse se faisait entendre, elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à sa propre mère décapitée, de sa tête se détachant du corps et du sang qui giclait et coulait, comme maintenant. C'est comme si ce sang était sur ses mains et pendant des jours, Elizabeth eu beau se laver les mains, elle avait toujours l'impression de les voir imprégnées de rouge.

Mary. Sa cousine, sa rivale. Reine d'Écosse, ancienne reine de France. Les années s'étaient écoulées et l'emprisonnement de Mary avait eu des effets sur elle. Mais pourtant elle était toujours aussi belle que dans sa jeunesse. Et elle s'avançait, droite, digne, comme toutes les autres avant elle, vêtue de noir, pâle et serrant un crucifix dans ses mains.

 _Entre vos mains je remets mon âme seigneur,_

 _Jésus recueille mon âme._

Sa tête reposait sur le billot. Dans quelques instants la hache tomberait et Mary serait morte. Elle pouvait toujours reculer. Elle était la reine, elle pouvait très bien se lever et leur ordonner d'arrêter, de la libérer, de l'exiler mais elle ne pouvait pas, car tant que Mary était en vie, elle restait une menace. Et tout comme Henry VIII avait été parfaitement conscient qu'Anne Boleyn était innocente des crimes qui lui étaient reprochés, Elizabeth savait que Mary n'avait rien à voir avec la plupart des crimes qui lui étaient reprochés. Elle pouvait toujours reculer.

La hache fendit l'air et la tête de Mary Stuart roula sur le sol.

Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre maintenant. Elle était libre. Sa place sur le trône était sûre. Le fils de Mary prendrait la relève après elle.

Elizabeth ne pu s'empêcher de regarder ses mains. C'était venu malgré elle. Elles étaient blanches, immaculées. Elles n'étaient pas tâchées de sang, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre. Et à cet instant, alors qu'elle avait toujours essayé de ne pas ressembler à son père, de ne pas être comme lui et de ne faire souffrir personne, de ne faire tomber aucune tête, Elizabeth se sentie plus proche de son père, plus proche que jamais. Et ça elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Alors qu'elle restait calme et stoïque alors qu'on enlevait le corps sans vie et sans tête de Mary Stuart, comme la digne reine qu'elle était, intérieurement Elizabeth hurlait.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

* * *

Le titre est bien entendu tiré du livres _Les aventures d'Alice au pays des merveilles_ , de Lewis Caroll, dont la phrase est prononcée par la reine de coeur, mais loin de moi de comparer Elizabeth à ce personnage mais le thème de la décapitation s'y prêtait bien. J'associerait plus la reine de coeur à Henry VIII si vous voulez mon avis.


End file.
